lapisfandomcom-20200216-history
Zodiac Rush
Zodiac Rush is a party-racing game clone of the Mario Kart series for the Wii U, and the first non-canonical spin-off of the ''Zodiac'' series. It is an umbrella game, often considered to be a Baby Waffle, with many characters hailing from various series - whether they be webseries, animations or video games. The game was created to rival the similar series of Ruby Racers. Unlike the main games of the Zodiac series, Zodiac Rush is a racing game with no real story mode. In addition, it is the only game thus far not to include any new playable characters, instead only having characters who were playable in Zodiac Warriors. It was originally stated that Rush would be the final "Zodiac" title, however this was later reprimanded. Gameplay Fans of other kart-racing titles, such as Mario Kart, should be familiar with the gameplay mechanics of Zodiac Rush. Players choose from a cast of characters and create their kart, before being thrown head-first into a race against 14 other characters. Various items can be collected from Mumbo Crates laying around the track, and can be used to hinder opponents or help the player. Like how the fighting games give the characters different movesets and abilities, Zodiac Rush gives every racer different stats and giving them a unique ability to be used through the race. Items that reappear from previous Zodiac titles act almost identically to their fighting game counterparts, though there are some new items among the group created more for the racing genre. The Spawn Egg item returns from previous titles, allowing the player to spawn an assist to aid them greater than the normal items could. The announcer character returns, with many new characters added to the mix. Like in Warriors, additional announcers can be purchased at the Shop using coins. Shop The game features a shop where players can purchase new announcer characters, and bonus characters and courses not unlockable through other means. Unlike Warriors in which coins were plentiful, only up to fifteen coins can be obtained per match, as they also increase the racer's top speed. Playable Characters Courses Assist Characters Announcer Characters Opening Sequence Modes Championship Mode Zodiac Rush Assist Brawl Characters Playable Characters Default Characters Unlockable Characters Non-Playable Characters Assist Characters Returning Assists New Assists Announcer Characters There are 45 announcer characters available in the game. Xander Mobus, the announcer for the fourth Super Smash Bros. title, is the default announcer, while the others are purchased in the game's Shop. Returning Announcers 23 of the 30 announcer characters from Warriors return as purchasable in Rush. New Announcers Hazardous Characters Courses Default Courses There are five default cups: the Coolsville Cup, which features tracks based upon Warner Bros. franchises; the Funyarinpa Cup, which features tracks based upon indie puzzle/adventure titles; the Rupee Cup, which features tracks based upon various Nintendo franchises; the Persona Cup, which features tracks based upon RPG titles; and the Jiggy Cup, which features tracks based upon adventure-platforming games. Coolsville Cup Funyarinpa Cup Rupee Cup Persona Cup Jiggy Cup Unlockable Courses Swamp Cup Skyworld Cup Dust Cup Items Returning Items New Items Trivia *The name, Zodiac Rush was originally going to be used for Zodiac Ace. *This is the first, and currently only, game to feature King as a playable character. He acts as the sole "newcomer" playable character. Category:Games